


Ночью все кошки...

by nokot



Series: Непереводимое [8]
Category: Norse Mythology, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaaneman, хинди -जानेमन, урду - جان ِ من : "моя душа"; слово для обозначения дорогого человека, возлюбленного независимо от пола.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночью все кошки...

В лунном свете яркое оперение сойки, перелетевшей с верхней ветки вяза на высокие перила балкона, утратило все свои краски - птица без труда затерялась средь теней, подрагивающих от ленивых дуновений летнего ветерка. По мраморному столбику балюстрады на выложенный затейлевой мозаикой пол сползла тонкой упругой струйкой полосатая змейка - заструилась меж колон, вдоль стены по длинной галерее и дальше по лабиринтам коридоров. Двери многих покоев были приоткрыты, чтобы облегчить движение теплому до одурения воздуху. Змея скользила мимо них, не останавливаясь, и лишь когда из одной такой щели раздалось предостерегающее кошачье шипение, застыла на месте и зашипела в ответ, приподняла хвост и начала раздуваться, увеличиваясь в размерах. Далее вверх по белым ступеням бесшумными мягкими шагами, не торопясь, подымался средних размеров кот, у которого, казалось, и вовсе не было никакой цели. Желтовато-рыжие оттенки его густой шерсти тоже украл сонный полумрак. 

У кота все же была цель, как была она и у полосатого аспида и у легкокрылой сойки. Нужная дверь не была затворена, подобно многим другим до нее. Из комнаты в коридор просачивался аромат свежей зелени, разомлевшей на разогретом дневным солнцем камне. Кот принюхался, передернул ушами и вошел в дремоту девичьей спальни. Лунная дорожка вела его от дверей к окну, но до окна он не дошел - на полпути уверенно свернул в сторону и запрыгнул на постель, стараясь не задеть спящую. Тонкие простыни сбились к изножью кровати, легкий шелк ночной сорочки обволакивал теплое тело как вторая кожа. Кот сделал несколько осторожных шагов вдоль края кровати, уселся, едва не задев мягким боком грудь девушки, и попытался лапой отвести в сторону длинную волну волос, рыжих в дневном свете и почти черных ночью. Он так увлекся своей трудновыполнимой задачей, что слишком поздно понял, что девушка не спит: ловкие тонкие пальчики крепко вцепились в его загривок.

\- Фррр-маааау! За чтооо? - с наигранным недоумением возмутился Локи, подымаясь с пола, - Котам не запрещено ходить по женской половине дворца.  
\- Только четвероногим, - с улыбкой возразила Сигюн, приподнимаясь на локте и с насмешкой разглядывая стоящего перед ней босого, полуобнаженного трикстера.  
\- Дурацкое правило, - фыркнул тот и как ни в чем не бывало улегся с ней рядом, демонстративно скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Твоя собственная постель внезапно растворилась в воздухе и тебе стало негде спать? - девушка как могла сдерживала смех.  
\- О, да! - широко улыбнулся Локи, - Давай будем придерживаться этой версии? По-моему, она ничем не хуже любой другой, а мы сэкономим массу времени!  
\- Массу времени для чего? - Сигюн перевернулась на живот и теперь опиралась на оба локтя, глядя на Локи сверху вниз.  
Его пальцы дрогнули, но он не расцепил рук, лишь закатил глаза, притворяясь, что перебирает возможные варианты.  
\- Для сна? - он помотал головой, - Нет! Думаю, это слишком банально и скучно. Тогда, может быть, для страшных-страшных историй? В которых чудовище является в замок к принцессе, чтобы похитить ее и...  
Не договорив, он резко вскинул руки, хватая Сигюн за плечи и опрокидывая ее на спину. Теперь уже он смотрел на девушку сверху вниз. Она не попыталась сопротивляться, лишь насмешливо фыркнула:  
\- Чудовище - это было бы забавно. Но, видимо, я не та принцесса, коль скоро ко мне явился обычный гулена-кот. Почему кот, Локи?  
\- Ну..., - он глазами поискал ответ между подушками, - Вы, женщины, так любите гладить их за ухом...  
Нежные пальчики Сигюн скользнули по шее Локи к углублению за его правым ухом  
\- Мррр..., - зажмурился Локи, - Под подбородком...  
Ладонью свободной руки девушка провела по щеке трикстера от скулы вниз.  
\- Целуете их в живот, - продолжил тот и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Сигюн, ожидая ее реакции.   
Она прыснула и, обхватив его за шею, потянула вниз, одновременно приподнимаясь над подушкой, чтобы поцеловать шутника в губы.  
\- Хорошее начало, мне нравится, - прошептал он, восстановив дыхание, - Продолжим глупую игру в вопросы и ответы или?..  
\- Или, - тихо рассмеялась Сигюн и махнула рукой в сторону двери, заставляя ее захлопнуться.


End file.
